Trick or Treat
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: with Mystic Falls on it's way back to the mends with Stefan gone, Halloween is being celebrated full force. Even Damon is getting in the spirit, especially when Elena shows up on his porch with a plan on her mind. LEMON


_a/n: I came u p with this idea at work today. Yes, while I am busy doing my job and trying to focus I find my mind slipping off into creating plots. I know many of you have asked for more Halloween, and since this is my favorite holiday I simply could not resist giving into you. SO, here we go…another Delena fic with a Halloween twist._

_Dedicated to BadBoysAreBest, EdenParadise, and Lissa Salvatore for wanting more._

_Boarding House_

Damon awoke to the tv still on his bedroom, the glare from the screen no match for the windows he'd left open last night. He'd spent the last two days preparing for Halloween, wondering just how many Mystic Falls brats would come knocking on his door. He'd decorated, under the instruction and supervision of Caroline and the house looked pretty great if he had to admit. It better damn well look good after staying up until two in the morning with the blonde vampire, making sure the fake spider web hung just right over the door frame and from the rafters. He would still have to light the candles in the carved pumpkins they'd made, but other than that and setting out the candy he would be all set.

Setting his feet on the cool wood floor of his bedroom, he reached over and took a sip of the tonic he'd been drinking for the past two days. A witch friend from his past had taught him how to brew it and for the past twenty years he'd started drinking it on the days before Halloween. It was meant to protect him from any spells or enchantments that other witches could put on him, and so far it had been working pretty well for him. You could never be too sure in this town who would pop up out of the closet and declare they were dangerous.

The clock on his bedside table read eleven am. A few more hours of sleep wouldn't kill him.

_Gilbert Home_

"Are you sure about this Elena?" Bonnie asked her for the tenth time. They'd been intensely arguing about this matter since one o'clock this afternoon when Elena had called her over.

"Yes I'm sure. I've hurt him so much I honestly don't think he would trust me, or believe me for that matter."

Bonnie sighed and slowly opened her spell book, hoping against hope that Elena would back out of the plan before it was too late. She wasn't sure how her friend had talked her into putting a spell on Damon, but somewhere between the puppy eyes, and the numerous pleases, the witch had given in. The chant to lower Damon's defenses and basically 'get' him drunk enough to lose some morals was simple enough, but as Bonnie cast she felt as if each word was another nail in Elena's coffin.

Of course, Damon wasn't as bad as he used to be, but even mellowed out she was sure what his reaction would be when he found out he'd been tricked into this. The plan was as follows, Elena would go over to the Salvatore Boarding House once the spell was cast all costumed up and seduce the 'drunken' Damon into bed. The next morning when he woke up and saw her next to him, the spell would have worn off, and…well Elena hadn't really figured that part out. Which was what worried Bonnie.

Damon Salvatore was like a rocket. You were never sure when or where he would go off but you could be sure it would happen eventually, and when he found out they'd tricked him into sleeping with the girl he'd been trying to get into bed for months, he was bound to be pissed. Halting in the middle of the chant, Bonnie turned to Elena ready for one last plead to stop this whole thing before it got out of control. Even more out of control. "Please Elena, you know how angry he can get once he finds out he's been lied to. Why not just go over there and see if he would be willing before we mess with the man's mind and body."

"No." Elena shook her head and slipped the black leather, fingerless gloves onto her hands. She'd asked both Matt and Tyler what they considered to be the sexiest costumes and when their combined answers and added up to nothing helpful she'd decided on sexy cop. "Damon wants me yes, we all know this, but he's also aware that my feelings for Stefan are all too real. Or that at least they used to be." Elena could still remember the way the light she'd found so warm and comforting in Stefan's eyes had gone out when Klaus had ordered him to flip the switch. "If I go over there and offer myself to him he will think it's either pity sex or I'm just using him."

"I don't think you're giving the guy enough credit." Bonnie offered resettling the book in her lap. "If there is even the slightest part of you that doesn't want to do this, please tell me and we can stop."

There was a part that worried she was making the wrong decision, but she ignored it. "No, I'm sure about this. I can deal with him in the morning if he decides to be an ass about this."

"Alright." Bonnie sighed deeply and closed her eyes to begin the chant again.

_Boarding House_

Damon could feel the tingling of a witch's spell in his veins. He couldn't be sure what it was, but he thanked the gods that he'd been drinking the tonic. He wasn't sure who would be casting on him, for certainly it couldn't be Bonnie. He and the witch weren't best friends or anything, but they'd certainly reached a good place in their mutual relationship where he didn't drain her and she didn't fuck with his mind. Katherine's witch friend hadn't been heard from since last year and he couldn't think of any reason for the vampire bitch to be coming after him tonight. It was just too cliché.

Thankfully, he knew the effects of the spell would do nothing to him, so he pulled on his jeans and walked himself down to the kitchen, deciding not to worry about it for the time being. It was nearing four and he had about a good two hours before the trick or treaters started knocking at the door. When 'Uncle' Zack had lived here, the Boarding House had been somewhat of an open, caring place but since the Salvatore brothers moved back in it had been a place of death and blood. Damon remembered all too well the ease with which he'd snapped Zach's neck within his first few days of coming back to this town.

At the time, he hadn't cared but now that his own switch had been turned back on thanks to Elena, all the terrible things he had done both to her and himself had been coming back to haunt him. He could still remember the pained, confused look in Lexie's face as he'd ran the stake through her. They might never have gotten along well, but she'd loved his brother more than anyone he'd known. Then there was Stefan, who he'd basically tortured with threats of taking Elena from him. In the end though, it seemed that Damon won, in a matter of speaking.

Stefan had left town once again to find Klaus and report about the current goings on in Mystic Falls, leaving Damon with the town he once called home, the house he'd come accustomed to living in and the girl he lusted and loved. If only everything was that simple. Yes Stef was gone, but his presence still hung over Elena like a dark cloud, protecting her from Damon reaching out. And while she'd been fairly friendly in recent weeks, he couldn't help wondering what she was up to.

Again the tingling sensation of a spell moved through his body, a bit stronger this time but the ancient toxin still worked its protective magic over him. He took a seat on the couch and slipped slowly at his laced whiskey, thinking for a second time if it could be Bonnie messing with him. The only reason she would break their peace pact was to help Elena, but why would Elena want to put a spell on him, and what kind of spell was it? As Damon weighed all the possibilities, he tried to remember the various spells in the book.

He could tell from the sensations that rippled through his body occasionally, that the enchantment wasn't meant to harm him, so at least he didn't have to be upset about her trying to kill him, but the two girls were definitely up to something, and if he could figure it out maybe he would be able to play along just long enough to find out Elena's meaning behind it all. Maybe he would have to set out the large bowl of candy he'd prepared and let the neighborhood kids have at it. So much for a nice quiet night at home.

_Gilbert House_

Bonnie shut the spell book with a thud and slid it from her lap. "I'm done." She said looking up at her friend. There was a slight smoke coming from the iron Elena had her hair wrapped around. "Are you sure curling your hair is a good idea? What if he thinks you're Katherine?"

"It's Halloween, surely he can think whatever he wants until tomorrow morning."

"I think you may have quite literally lost your mind Elena." Bonnie pulled herself up and moved to sit on the edge of Elena's bed, talking to her from the bathroom.

"He will know it's me Bonnie, don't worry. After all, I have a heart beat and blood pumping through my veins. We may share the same face, but I have a few things she doesn't."

Considering Elena had such a good point, and seemed to hold at least a few threads of her sanity, Bonnie let it drop. "You're sure you know what you're getting yourself into? A year ago you would have been begging me to put a spell on Damon to leave you alone, now you want me to purposefully help you get him into bed."

"He's changed, I've changed. Hell, this whole damn town has changed from you being psychic to actually being a witch. The mayor's family having werewolf ties and Caroline being turned to my boyfriend barely being able to resist draining me at every second."

"And all of that tells you to run straight into another vampires arms?"

Elena let the last curl drop and shut off the iron. She was tired of arguing about Damon, first with Stefan, then Caroline and now Bonnie. But most importantly of arguing with herself over how she felt about him. "I can't keeping hiding my feelings from him, I'm tired of lying to him and to me. I've wasted so much time running from what I truly want and I don't feel like wasting anymore." She paused and came out of the bathroom to face her friend. "I love him Bonnie."

With a sigh and a slight smile, the witch patted the bed next to her. "I know you do. I'm not the one that needs to hear it though, and he shouldn't hear it for the first time under a spell."

"I will find a way to make it up to him." Elena promised, both her friend and herself.

"Then you better get going." Bonnie checked the time and pushed her friend toward the door. "I'm not sure how long the spell will last and you've got a lot of ground to cover."

_Boarding House_

Damon wasn't sure if he was angry or not. He'd figured out just what those girls had been trying to do to him, thanks to an old spell book in the library. Did Elena honestly think that she had to trick him into sleeping with her? Sure, in the spirit of Halloween and all he could appreciate it, but nevertheless, this was ridiculous even for them. The power of knowledge was almost too much to hold back and it took a lot of his self control to keep himself from marching over to her house and demanding what the hell was up. Seeing what Elena had in store for him seemed like the latter option however, and he was much to curious for his own good to completely ruin her plan.

But if she was going to play a trick, then so was he. Leaving the mess in the library for another day he went into the kitchen to cook a delicious dinner. Over a hundred years experience had taught him that while food might be the way to a man's heart, a woman was even more turned on my a guy that could cook and look incredibly sexy doing it than one who merely looked sexy. Even if they didn't eat all of it, he would be sure to do just a little seducing of his own. Let her think she was in control all she wanted, because in the morning when she woke up they would see what the real treat was.

Less than an hour later, Damon had dinner set out on the table, and the first knock on the door came. "Trick or treat!" called a young male voice loudly and with a chuckle he pulled open the door, a bowl of candy in his arm.

The mother of the child's eyes turned from suspicious to dazzled within a matter of moments, and Damon remembered he was still only in his jeans from earlier that day. As he dropped a handful of candy into the boy's pillowcase he winked at the mother, sending a blush to stain her cheeks. Apparently the kid wasn't the only one that got a treat that night. As the mesmerized mother walked away, her confused son in tow Damon smirked and closed the door, wondering just how many other mothers would show up wanting to be dazzled.

Twenty minutes later, Damon was regretting not going upstairs to get dressed. Apparently, the first mom had called all her friends and sent them to the Boarding House. While Damon wasn't one to toss away well mannered gawking, he began to feel much more like an exhibit at the zoo rather than a fine sculpture at the museum. He preferred to be admired from a proper distance, and only poked and prodded when offering the chance. Truth was, these housewives and mothers needed to get out more if the simple thrill of seeing him half naked was enough of a treat to attempt coming back more than once.

When Damon was sure he'd gotten through the group of horny housewives he closed the door and looked down at the practically empty bowl of sweets. He wasn't sure how much he'd spent on candy, but it had to have been near a small fortune. He slumped on the couch, sending a glare at the dining table and his quickly cooling dinner. Maybe Elena wasn't coming at all, perhaps he'd read the book wrong and he was entirely mistaken about the spell. Just as he considered getting up and shutting the porch light off the door bell rang and a low, melodic female voice called "Trick or Treat?" through the door.

The simple words from her mouth were enough to get his adrenaline pumping, and leaving the bowl on the coffee table, he went to the door, opening it slowly as to create an effect he was sure would have her jaw dropping. When he spotted her however, it was his mouth that hung open. She stood before him in black leather boots up to her knees, a dark blue dress two sizes to small with a shiny metal badge over her breast and patches on her shoulders. The cap on her head and handcuffs dangling from her wrist gave the disguise away, and he felt his mouth slowly dry up.

At first he could do little more than stammer silent as he drank the sight of her in. They may have stood like that for the next fifty years had she not brushed past him into the house, poking her head around. "Where's my candy?" she asked innocently, admiring the decorating he and Caroline had done.

"I'm fresh out." He admitted, closing the door and locking it. "The desperate housewives of Mystic Falls cleaned me out."

Elena wasn't sure what he meant, but from the current sight of him, she could deduce what had happened. She hadn't really expected Damon to dress up, but seeing him dressed down was certainly an improvement she wasn't going to complain about. "And what are you supposed to be?" she asked, gesturing at his bare chest and doing her best to keep her eyes from roaming his entire body to obviously.

Damon saw the desperate, hungry look in her eyes and took a step toward her, surprised and relieved when she didn't step back. "Dressing up is for children." He teased, taking the lapel of her dress between his fingers and tugging her closer to him.

"Then I guess you aren't impressed with my costume choice." She pressed her body flush to his, marveling at how warm and strong he felt.

"I am, believe me, but I think you would look a lot better without it." When he tugged the neckline open, he marveled at just how easy it ripped, watching the front seam split all the way to the end at her thighs.

She gasped a little, but didn't move to cover herself. The spell was working even better than she could have imagined. Damon's breath showed minimal traces of alcohol he sure seemed drunk in terms of forwardness. There was no shyness or worry in his eyes as he racked them over her body. The Damon she become accustomed to in the past few weeks was gentle and careful with her. The look on his face reminded her slightly of the monster she'd once feared. Now, it frankly turned her on. As her arousal grew his nose caught notice of it, and the next thing she knew she was pressed up against the wall.

"Damon." She gasped, oddly thrilled at his showing of strength. "What's gotten into you?"

He considered telling her right there that he knew about the spell, but he knew he was going to have far too much fun with her. If he continued to keep up the charade he would be able to take her without worrying about holding back and being as careful as he normally would have been. "I'm more interested in getting something into you." He smiled menacingly over her, not at all surprised when she giggled under him.

"Get on with it then." She taunted, and wrapped her arms around his neck, the leather tickling his skin and the cool metal of the handcuffs at her wrist teasing his shoulder blade.

As she pulled his lips straight to hers he wondered if it was her that was under the spell. He liked to think that his charm and suave was enough to put any girl under his power, but as Elena's tongue fought for entrance into their kiss he couldn't help being amazed at her actions. Experimentally, he slipped his hands beneath her torn dress and reached down to cup her ass in his hands. When she lifted her leg he took it as a sign that she was serious about going through with this. He helped her secure her thighs against his hips as she planted her feet against the wall. His hardness pressed against her through his jeans, his body begging him to stop screwing around.

She groaned into his kiss as she felt just how badly he wanted her, tugging at the ends of his hair. "I'm going to have you right here if you don't slow down." He warned sliding his hands up to unhook her bra. The strapless black lace fell to floor and he broke the kiss to bend his head. Her sighs grew louder as he teased first one nipple and then the other with his tongue.

"If you keep doing that I won't stop you." She dropped her head back against the wall and rocked her hips against his, pleased when he growled in pleasure, bruising her hips with his rough grip.

He pulled back from where his kisses and moved up to her neck and moved her legs to lock around him. "Couch now." He managed to get out as he walked them into the parlor.

She shook her head, unable to voice that he was ruining the plan by taking her in there. "Upstairs." She offered and found his lips, hoping it would distract him long enough so he could take her up to his room.

"Can't wait." He settled her against the cushions and stood for a moment to slip out of his pants. She could smell the dinner in the air he'd made for her and the scent of burning wood from the fire he had built. She could smell his cologne on her skin already, and when he crawled over her she could feel his bare skin against her uncovered body like white hot energy.

Then she heard her panties tear free and she was lost in him completely, almost forgetting all about the plan and what she had designed the night out to be. "Now Damon." She moaned, naked for him other than the dress that hung at her sides.

His lips covered hers, swallowing her moan as his fingers began to stroke her. She would have writhed beneath him had he not been holding her still beneath him. She felt his first finger slip inside her, searching for the spot she knew he would find. With a curve of his finger, Damon hit home and Elena cried out, mesmerized at the intensity of her orgasm. She shuddered against him, holding tight, whimpering when he pulled his hand from between her thighs. The complaint quickly turned to pleased surprise when she felt something harder and longer slip into her.

Damon watched as Elena's eyes scrunched and felt her arch up into him. His name slipped from her lips repeatedly like a chant as he thrusted into her again and again. "You're so beautiful." He murmured in her ear, kissing down along her neck.

She felt the first scrape of his fangs against her skin but he didn't bite and she didn't offer. Only when he felt her nails digging into his shoulder blades, heard her heart rate increase rapidly and felt her tighten around him, did he allow the muscles in his thighs to flex and lost the control he'd been holding onto. Their orgasms hit almost simultaneously and his fangs sunk into her sensitive skin. She cried out, meeting him perfectly for the last few thrusts.

"I love you Damon." She whispered, barely audible even to him before she fell back against the cushions, asleep.

Damon sighed, looking down at the girl resting her head in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair gently, not sure if he wanted her awake or not just yet. He'd slipped her out of her torn dress, folded the remnants of her clothes on the edge of the coffee table and covered her with a blanket. He'd cleaned up dinner, pulled his jeans on and now he was sitting at the end of the couch, looking down at the girl that seemed to think she loved him. He'd been waiting for her to say those words for months, but now that she had, he wasn't sure he could believe it.

Maybe it was the passion of the moment, maybe it was simply the orgasm clouding her mind, but she'd said it. And telling someone she loved them was not something that Elena did lightly. He sighed and let his head fall back against the couch, content for the moment just to sit and remember what had happened between them only an hour ago. She stirred in his lap and rolled onto her back, sleepy eyes opening slowly. A small smile spread over her lips as she looked up at him.

"Is it morning already?" she asked, yawning.

"No," he shook his head and stroked her hair back from her face. "You've barely been asleep for an hour."

"I have a confession to make." She said, sheepishly, suddenly looking anywhere but at him.

"So do I." he smiled and bent down to press a quick kiss to her lips.

"What's yours?" she asked, wondering if she could distract him so she wouldn't have to tell the truth about what she'd done to get them here.

"I know your secret, both of them."

Elena's eyes widened, now fully awake. "What do you mean both?"

"You love me." He said, the familiar smirk twisting his lips before his eyes softened. "And I love you too."

She groaned and covered her face with her hands, noticing for the first time she was completely naked except for the handcuffs still on her wrist. At the time she'd thought using the accessory as a bracelet was cute, but when it smacked into her cheek she regretted it. "That makes this all the more difficult." She groaned, peeking up at him between her fingers.

"And I know that you asked Bonnie to put a spell on me."

She slowly sat up, pulling the blanket tight against her chest. "How do you know?"

"Let's just say I have some…resources that keep me protected from any magic this time of year."

"Oh." She looked down at her hands in her lap. "I guess you're pretty mad at me then."

"Hardly." He reached over and brought her chin over so she was looking at him. "In a way, it was sweet you went through all that trouble to get me into bed. You didn't need to do that though. I'm always more than willing to be with you Elena. Especially after tonight."

No blush stained her cheeks as he expected, instead she crawled into his lap clearly unashamed of her naked body. He gladly slipped his hands up her sides, ready for round two if she offered it. "I wasn't sure if you would still want me once I told you."

"Why would you take that risk?" he asked, holding her close, noticing that her nipples were already hard against his chest.

"Because even if you hated me forever, at least I would have the memory of tonight to get me through."

"Women make no sense sometimes." He said, more to himself than her. Then he brought his lips down to hers. "If you really feel guilty about it, you could always make it up to me."

She smiled slyly, thinking of a way to do it before realization hit her and she slapped his chest. "You knew! You knew this whole time and you never said anything, not when I walked in and threw myself at you or anything."

"I figured it was only fair seeing as how you were ready to mess with my mind. I guess the trick's on you after all."

She couldn't argue with him so she settled back down on his lap comfortably and wriggled the handcuffs on her wrist. "What are we going to do about these?"

"I'm sure I could think of something." He laughed. "Hold on tight."

Before she could ask him what he was up to, she was in his arms and the only sound in the house was her laugh as he rushed them upstairs to his room.

_a/n: happy Halloween my loverly readers! Hope you all have a wonderful weekend and I will return in November with the highly requested 39 version of the gym scene from last weeks episode. Always I'm welcome to more ideas of yours. Leave me a comment with a suggestion, your review (and what your dressing up as this Halloween as if you'd like), and I will get busy writing more for next month! _

_p.s. in case any of you were wondering, I'm going to be Belle from Beauty and the Beast. But of course the sexy version since most girls costumes nowadays find themselves fabric challenged! haha_


End file.
